The Kirsten x The Nana
by kandyocbr
Summary: Set in episode 1x23- "The Nana". The Nana is in Orange County. The Kirsten and The Nana continues the talk about Sandy and their marriage that the episode showed us... A little Kandy too, with small past references...


This story is set in the season 1, in the episode "The Nana". The Nana is in Orange County and we learn a little more about her disapproval for Kristen and for Kandy marriage... Follows the scenes of the episode 1x23.

I don't own anything in the OC.

I hope you guys enjoy!

Sorry about the english...

The italic parts are the original quotes from the episode 1x23.

_**The Nana:**__ Oh god, what am I doing here? I hate this state, I hate the sunshine, I hate the ocean. I hate Schwarzenegger!_

After Sophie leaves de kitchen, Sandy gets up and goes to his wife, holding her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, baby. She has no right to put our marriage in this mess between me and her. It's not fair, it was as if she said that I married you because of your father's principles are opposed to hers, just to defy her. " Sandy sighs and kisses Kirsten's forehead.

"Honey, that's not your fault. Your mother hates me since ... forever. She still thinks I'm not the right person for you, that you deserve someone different, Jewish, highly politicized and not a rich girl from California ... " Kirsten said, with her head in his chest, knowing how much this fight upseted her husband.

"Hey, do not talk like that ... You're much more than I deserve ... She does not know you, never wanted you to know you... She does not know how wonderful and amazing you are ... I could never have someone best ... I love you. " He replied with love and concern.

"I love you too ... Let's pretend that nothing happened and get on with our holiday, ok?"

"Ok.".

Kirsten kiss her husband light in the lips and leaves the kitchen, while Sandy thinks as will be the holiday with Nana in California ... "Disaster!". He sighs .

**_The Nana_**_: You told her, didn't you.  
><em>_**Kirsten**__: I would never do that.  
><em>**_The Nana_**_: That what were you talking about?  
><em>_**Kirsten**__: How scary you are._

_(...)_

**_The Nana_**_: Oh, guilt now. That's very impressive. Are you sure you're not Jewish?_

"My son has always defended you and your relationship so hard ... I just try to imagine what he saw in you that made him that way. He's so rational, so connected to his roots, that become the husband of Newport princess was not what I, or he, imagined it would happen. "Sophie says, trying to attack Kirsten.

Kirsten sighs, trying to calm down ...

"No answers for me, princess?" Sophie laughed lightly ..." Are you really married to my son? Silence, talk with looks, swallow insults ... For sure, my son always wanted someone very different from you, honey. "

Kirsten no longer withstands the harsh words of Sophie, turns to her and says

"You judge me, Sophie, just for my family and my background, but you know nothing about me ... And saying that I am not what Sandy always wanted, is not just disrespect our marriage, but is a proof that you do not know anything about your son. "

"He's my son. I know him well enough to know what he likes, wants and is .. You, in the other hand, I do not know if you know him so well." Sophie says in a dry tone.

"Really? I do not think so, Sophie. Sandy lived with you for sixteen years. We have been together for nearly twenty years ..." Kirsten says with angry voice...

Sophie looks at Kirsten astonished by her words ...

At this point, Sandy hears the voices of his mother and his wife and goes to the kitchen, but when he heard the words of Kirsten, he stops at the door and listen ...

"I was with him when, at the beginning of our relationship, he told me how much you made him feel guilty for having left New York and moved to California, even if it were to follow his dream of being a lawyer ... " Kirsten Said in the same angry tone.

"I was with him when he received the letter from the School of Law and he was so afraid of opening and have not been admitted, we stayed for almost an hour looking at the letter in complete silence until I convince to open it . I was the one he hugged, screaming that had been accepted and saying that he would become a lawyer ..."

"I saw him making the speech at his graduation, proud, while you invented an excuse not to be there to see him conquering his victory."

"It was to me that he said, extremely happy, he had got the job he wanted in the PD Office ..."

"It was I who saw him cry when I told him I was pregnant with Seth ... And he just said" I will be a father, I will be a father ... "

"It was I who saw him proud, happy and full of tears as he held Seth for the first time in his arms"

"It was I who, along with him, decided to host Ryan in our house as a real son for us ..."

Sophie remained quiet, only hearing Kirsten. Sandy, in turn, remained listening his wife 's words and could only think "God, I love this woman!"

"For twenty years Sophie, I have been the family for Sandy, not you. I'm his wife, the mother of his children, his confidant, his best friend. And you can keep trying all you want to poison our relationship, but the truth is that we married for love and build our family because of our love and you will not be able to change that."

Kirsten wait for a answer, but Sophie keeps in silence. She continues at her mother-in-law...

"You should be proud of his son. Not because he is a good person, a great lawyer ... that anyone can talk about him.

You should be proud because he's the best dad in the world, because his children love him, admire him and want to follow his example, because he is the most caring husband, because he is a faithful friend, a dedicated and passionate professional, and because he is the best man I, and you, know.  
>Show the pride you feel for him, for the life he built, for the family that love him more than anything ... "<p>

Kirsten looks at Sophie and both women, feeling another eyes on them, looks at the door to see Sandy stand there, with tears in his eyes...

He steps in the kitchen and Kirsten said: "I will give you two some privace..." And, before he could say anything, she left, running in the steps...

Sandy looks at his mother, who still in complete silence and try to see the effects of his wife's words in her eyes...

"Mom... why you..." He wanted to ask her the reason for so much hate and disapproval for Kirsten, but she stopped him...

"Never in my life someone talked to me like that..." Sophie said with a small voice...

After a minute, Sophie gets up, pass for Sandy, touching his arm and, looking at him with tear eyes, she say... "She... she is a truly Cohen. I'm proud of you, son. Go be with your wife"... And with that, she left the kitchen, leaving her son astonished...

Sandy, touching for his mother's words, rush to his bedroom and, seeing Kirsten there, he just enter and, without a word, grabs her face in his hand and kiss her with all love and passion in the world.

After a couple minutes, they break the kiss, and he look at her, his beautiful wife for almost twenty years, and whispers: "Thank you for been with me... You are my life..."

She smiles and kisses him again.

For the patio, Sophie see the couple in their room, their kisses, their love, even after almost twenty years.. And she just say... "You made it right, Sanford..."

End.


End file.
